Choices
by Hachi Mitsu
Summary: A sequel to Dreams That Chains Us Down ^_^ it's strayed soooo far from what it originally intended to be ^^;; and has faaar more 1+2 than i had original intended... oh well -_-;;


+prologue+

Dreams That Chains Us Down:

Choices

By Hachi Mitsu 

09.01.00

Phase One

NOTE: SEQUEL TO "DREAMS THAT CHAINS US DOWN"

Wufei paced around the dark parking lot. He couldn't take it anymore. *He* was suppose to be the leader. So why is that new guy, Duo Maxwell calling all the shots now?

He glared at no one in particular. Not only that, but Wufei was helpless to do anything either. The last time he tried an ambush on the annoying little jerk, his friend, Heero stepped in and turned the table. Not only was Wufei unable to teach Maxwell a lesson he'd never forget, but Heero embarrassed him in front of his own proxies. Making them doubt his power.

He looked up, and then glanced down at his watch.

They should be here any moment now. The answer to all his problems. Normally, he doesn't depend on others to get rid of his problems. He takes care of them himself. But this was different. 

No. This time he was serious. Maxwell will pay. Dearly.

A small smirk lit his face as he saw a black jeep pull into the lot. Slowly, he strolled towards it as two dark figures immerged, cigarettes dangling from their lips.

But first... he needed to get rid of Heero Yuy.

********

"So, what are you doing after school today?"

The look on Duo's face as he clung to Heero's arm was enough to make anyone die from sugar shock, but the Prussian eyed boy just smirked and gave a little shrug. "Study?"

Duo's face lit with a look of mock shock. Releasing Heero's arm, he backed away, with his hand over his forehead, trying to look overly dramatic. "Nooooo!"

They were reaching the border of the road when Heero suddenly reached out and yanked Duo back, glaring as a car sped over where Duo had stood just seconds ago. "Baka, be careful!"

"Yeah, Duo! You're way too cute to be a road kill!" The two looked up as a pretty girl with black hair strolled towards them. Merian grinned. 

Duo giggled, leaning back against Heero. "Dija hear that, Hee-chan? Someone thinks I'm cute!"

Merian laughed at his words, taking Duo and Heero's arms, he started pulling them towards a group of their classmates. "Come on! We're going to barbeque by the lake! Gonna grace us with your presences?"

Duo's eyes lit up like a twin pair of 1000 watt light bulbs. "SUGOI!! Hee-chan, studying can wait. Let's go!"

Heero frowned by obliged. "Isn't it still a bit cold for a barbeque?" It was late march, but somehow the idea of an outdoor event meant for the summer to take place in the early spring just did blow his mind too much.

Duo pouted, reaching up to ruffling the sullen boy's hair. "You worry too much! Let's just have some fun today. 'K?"

Heero let out a sigh of longsuffering but then smiled. "Sure."

********

Duo grinned, bathing in the warmth of the sun. He's never had so much fun in his life! Before transferring to River High, he learned everything under the watchful eyes of the stern tutors hired by his father.

He's always wanted to go to a real school, be with kids his age, but his fathered wouldn't allow it. It wasn't safe. 

Duo sighed. But then smiled. But... now he *is* at school. A regular high school. And things had been so great. He had to admit, it frightened him a bit at first. He didn't know what would happen. Especially when Wufei showed his aversion towards the rich boy. For a while there, he had almost admit to his father that he was right.

But then Heero showed up. Duo grinned, just at the thought of the tall, dark haired boy. Like a god sent.

"Duo?"

The braided boy looked up as the object of his thoughts tapped him on the shoulders. "What are you thinking?"

"Mmm... nothing much. Just about how nice things are. Better then they were before."

Heero raised an eyebrow in question but didn't say anything more about it. "Wanna take a walk?" He gestured to the pretty woods around them. The trees were already covered with green buds, early blossoms decorated the area. In short, it was a beautiful spring afternoon.

Duo jumped up from where he sat. "Sure! Lets go!" 

Heero smiled as he gave a little wave towards Merian and the others before he followed the violet eyed, bundle of energy as he literally bounced down the path.

"HEERO! Come ON!" The addressed boy looked up to see the telltale chestnut braid disappear around some trees in front of a road.

He caught up just in time, as the hyperactive boy step onto the road... and caught a glimpse of a jeep heading straight for him. Dear god, not *again*. Running towards Duo, Heero yanked him back.

Duo looked up, blinking innocently at Heero. "Its deja vu all over again, ne?"

"Hn." After making sure Duo was alright, Heero turned his attention towards the vehicle that almost ran his friend over. It was surprisingly still parked there. Stepping towards it, he was about to threaten them into being more careful when he saw the faces of the two that stepped out.

Heero's eyes widen with surprise, and reorganization. Backing away, he pushed the still fretting Duo behind him. "Duo! Get out of here, NOW!"

"Why?" Duo looked hurt as Heero literally hissed at him, trying to push him towards the direction of where the others were. Why did Heero want him to leave? Was it something he did? Duo sighed as Heero pushed him behind some trees and bushes. But before he would question again, a voice interrupted them.

"Relax. It's not him we're after-" One of the guys, with longish hair, paused. He gave Heero a long hard look. "Wait a minute. You're-"

With Duo out of the way, Heero focused all his attention on the two before him. They looked like the regular customers at your nearest juvenile center. Shaggy black hair, sleek leather tops over black cutoffs. Just like they looked the last time he saw them.

"Brian, what are you two doing here?" Heero narrowed his eyes. The sight of these two brought back bad memories. It also concerned him a bit that they had found him after only a few months.

"I'm here because someone, who I owned a few favors to, hired me to take out a certain Yuy. Never occurred to me that it'd be you. And Jack there is just here for lack of anything better to do." Brian paused, lowering his gaze; an almost remorseful look over came his face. Quietly, he continued. "We thought you were dead. *Every*one thought you were."

Suddenly, Jack, who had remained quiet the entire time, spoke up, his voice filled with anger. "Why did you leave? Or are you too good for us?"

Heero frowned, shaking his head. "It was... wrong. Somehow. I-something about it... killing."

With no warning, Brian's expression suddenly turned from gentle to immense anger and disgust. "Damn you! You had everything going and you left it all! I might as well tell you. We didn't come here all the way from Hong Kong just to get rid of you. Our real mission was to get rid of the son of a certain millionaire who had been causing a hell lot of trouble for our boss. We'll give you on last chance Yuy." He paused, pulling out a small paper packed. Handing it to Heero, he continued. "If you can finish him for us, I'll forget about my agreement with the guy that wanted you dead. -"

"Listen, I don't need your sympathy." Heero glared. He had promised himself that he would never kill again and there was no way in hell that he'd break it just for these two idiots.

Brain shrugged, and then gestured to Jack who suddenly grinned with an almost maniac glint. He pulled something out of his jacket; there was a flash of silver. A knife, Heero realized, as he felt hot searing pain burn into his side. Everything went white with numbness for a while and when it cleared up, he saw Jack standing before him, twirling the bloody knife around his fingertips. Dammit. Heero wasn't armed at all. There wasn't anything he could do as of this point.

"Get away from him!"

Heero turned around in surprise as he saw Duo standing a few feet behind him a gun trained on Jack. "Duo!" Dammit, what the hell was he doing?! These guys were probably armed too, and knows how to use a gun much better than the other pampered boy.

Surprisingly, Brian gave a little chuckle. The anger that fired his face before was gone without a trace. "Come on Jack. It's time to leave anyway." He paused, turning to Heero before jumping into his jeep. "Just remember what we said before. If you and your little friend there ever want to be safe again, we suggest you take the job."

With that, the two climbed into the vehicle, driving away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: mmm... I think it's losing it's humor touch ^^;; not that I mind if you don't ^_^

anyways go review, pretty please? =)


End file.
